


ench

by orphan_account



Series: dump [1]
Category: ST - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom... 

 

 

var txt = "";  
function message() {  
try {  
adddlert("Live Long and Prosper");  
}  
catch(err) {  
txt = "There was a logic error on the story. The Narrator will now faced death by a thousand Vulcan's glares (of doom).\n\n";  
txt += "Click PROCEED to continue the story with a (more logical) narrator,\n";  
txt += "or CANCEL to abort viewing the story.\n\n";  
if(!confirm(txt)) {  
document.location.href = "http://www.HighAndalasiaCouncil.com/";  
}  
}  
}

 

 

 

ehm Pardon me..,what I meant was a kingdom that logically applies magic known as Andalasia, there lived a kingdom that is watched by high council consist of prestigious members. The Kingdom was governed by Lardie Sarek and xeir spouse, Lardie Amanda.

Every day Lardie Amanda sighs, xe hoped (as illogical as it is) that one day xeir child would marry, and xe would get off xeir throne and play with xeir grandbabies already. Xe then continues to sighs as the chance of xeir child getting married is very slim. The sorcerer (who is considered legitimate by the code of Surak ) foresee that there is 89.7654% that Schn Tgai Spock will find xeir true love this year ( 6.5 months after xeir 29th birthday to be exact,Amanda just hoped the prediction is accurate,if not sooner)

Wishing is illogical,ashayam exclaim Sarek through their bond. As the customary in the kingdom is that marriage couple not only have a wedding ceremony but also established bond as well. It is necessity in telepathic species, but other species can also have the bond with the aide of a healer. 

“I know, my dear, but I can't help but wish the prediction is true,” says Amanda.

“There is no guarantee of the prediction is true or not, my love. Only the odds are considerably high in this year about it to happen,” Sarek proceed to sit in the throne next to Amanda

“You always knows how to make a lardie feel better,”Amanda smiles.

“When the Lardie in question is my bondmate, of course it is logical,” Sarek then continue “I am concerned though, this is also the year of xeir biology shall reached adulthood.”

“Yes, that’s worries me. I do hope xe marries soon.”

“ Indeed." Xe nods then contniues "A soon- to-be ruler cannot spend plenty amount of time researching fascinating specimen, regardless its imprtance to the kingdom. What is more, there are already competent scientists in this kingdom cureently researching as we speak.”

“Oh, let xem enjoy xeir freedom a little more , Sarek." Amanda fussed "Besides, xe always doing xeir research after xe finished xeir duty. It’s xeir last day of freedom and xe knows it, I bet xe is currently in the forest researching and catalouging yet another discoveries. ” Amanda says wistfully.

“Indeed.”

While the royal couple awaits their precious darling soon-to-be sucessor, the lovely Carol awaits xeir true love.

00000

Carol has just finishes xeir scientific journal when the coocoo clock suddenly chime.   
“It’s 3 o’clock noon!" Carol gets up from xeir chair. "The journal on how the intermolecular forces affects advanced weaponry will have to wait. It's time to meet my friends.” Xe dashed outside xeir house where xeir friends was already waiting for xem. After all, the journal only lacks it's reference pages. 

As soon as Carol ran outside, xe was greeted with Nyota Uhura, Gaila Vro and Christine Chapel.

“I see you guys have finishes your duty in the castle, then” 

“Huh, I wish, we still have a lot to prepare, I still need to finish the royal families wedding attire. I'ts hard to resist using a replicator, but I dont want to face the wrath of the Lardie if xe finds out.” Christine finishes with folding xeir arms

“Ditto here, The cake ingridients also isn't ready, we still haven't manage to grow enough pas-salvas for the dessert!” Gaila chimes in whilst raising xeir arms in the air

“ At least you two have something done. My department havent finishes the wedding invitation to all the dignitaries yet.” Nyota scoffs

“Wait...what wedding?” Carol ask

The three of them stops and stares at xem.   
Finally, Nyota breaks the silence “You don't know? Today the princev will meet xeir one true love. The wedding is planned to happen in 4 weeks time, the same time as... ”

“Oh really, who’s the lucky lardie?”

“ We don't exactly know. It's just that the royal sorcerer predicts that today is the day the prince meet xeir true love. I heard it will be the first time they even met. Ah, love at first sight.” Gaila swoons

“ Do you think it could be one of us?” Christine asks

Gaila and Nyota laugh at Christine, who stares and defend xemselves “ Well, one can dream ,can’t xe?”

“ Oh, Christine.” Nyota said while wipes xeir tears from laughing so hard, “ If one of us gets to be the princev's true love it’s propably that blue plant over there. I know we all have tried wooing the princev. One time I try to get xem to talk to me, xe ignores me for a sehlat.”

“I agree, my pheromones doesn't even affect the princev, xe just gags and wont come near me for months” says Gaila

“And remember when you offer xem to change xeir clothes, xe says ‘No thank you Mx. Chapel I am capable of changing my own clothes.’ “ Nyota then laugh

“Nyota and Gaila come on, that's mean." Carol fussed and smile as xe looks at Christine "Who knows Christine,I think we all have equal chance of to be with the princev's.” Carol smiles to Janice.

“ Thanks Carol, I for one thinks maybe it’s you who will be with the princev.”

“Me? Why do you think that?”

“ Oh come on Carol, you are the only ome in the kingdom who have never met the princev, heck you never try to. You just spends the day finishing your research. I think the princev will fall in love with you after seeing how logical you are.” Nyota says

“Hey, that’s not true,Nyota. Sometimes I also dreams what's its like to be in love, meet the right one and such, but there's no way the princev will find me, let alone fall in love with me.”

“ Alright that's emough y'all." Christine says "Are we going to start moping our fate or do you want to make our own princev?”

“ Yes! Let’s make one!” Gaila exclaims

“ Eh, you three can keep xem, I am already taken”Uhura scoffs

“ Yeah, yeah. You dont have to rub it in when Scotty the royal engineer asks you to marry xem a week ago.” Gaila stuck a tounge at xem.

“Okay lardies! Lets do it.” Carol says

“Carol, Carol,how about this for the statue?” Christine shows xem a blue fabric. 

“Oh, this will be perfect. Thank you.” Carol smiles 

“Come on, lardie move it! We have got a face to put together here! while it's still ingrained in xeir subcranium!” Gaila exclaim

“No need to shout Gaila."Nyota says "Oh!these could be xeir eyes.”

“Brown? Oh, Uhura thats lovely! And they sparkle just like his. Mm! OK. There we go. - Yes! That's it!-“ 

“OK. Yeah, I think we are done! - Floor's yours, honey.-“ Gaila bowed to Carol

“Presenting my one true love. My princev. At last My dream come true.” Carol exclaims and then suddenly looked horrified “Oh, my goodness!” 

“What? What's the problem?- “ Christine asks

“We didn't give xem any lips. Of course xe has to have lips.” - 

“Ooh!“ The three friends exclaim 

Carol then sings   
When you meet the someone who is meant for you 

Before two can become one There's something you must do   
"Do you pull each other's hairs?" Christine asks  
"Do you feed each other cakes?" Gaila chimed

Carol smiles and says "No."

Carol  
There is something sweeter   
Everybody needs.   
I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss And a princev I'm hoping comes with this   
That's what brings Ever-afterings so happy   
And that's the reason we need lips so much   
For lips are the only things that touch 

“Not in my experience” Gaila smirks

“ Gaila!” Christine giggle. Uhura snorts.

So to spend   
A life of endless bliss   
Just find who you love   
Through true love's kiss 

“If we're going to find a perfect pair of lips, we're going to need a lot more help.” Carol says, xe then proceed to take a communicator device and adjusts it’s frequency. The lights did flicker but there was no sound can be heard.  
"Hmm?...I heard nothing." Christine says  
"That's because the sound is in the infrasonic range. Animals can hear it but we don't." Uhura says  
"That's right. I adjusted the frequency for our forest friends to hear."

Animals then came and join in the chorus

Animals together: Xe's been dreaming of a true love's kiss 

And a princev she's hoping comes with this That's what brings ever-afterings - So happy- So happy 

That's the reason we need lips so much For lips are the only things that touch 

Carol(sings):So to spend a life Of endless bliss 

Just find who you love 

Through true love's kiss 

Meanwhile on the other sights of the forest

“Fascinating.”Spock proceed to documenting his discoveries.

 

“Amazing, sire. Your tenth discoveries this month.” Chekov exclaims.”Oh, I love how you research the trees. Big trees, little trees.Trees, trees, trees... – “  
Spock raises his one eyebrow at him

 

“Sorry.” Chekov looks sheepish

 

“Indeed.” Spock says  
But its true xe thought. Just how fascinating discoveries the trees are. How many more discoveries could be made..if only today isnt the day xe was predicted to fall in love with the soon to be consort. Xe illogically wishes the prediction was wrong, no matter how the odds most likely to be true is otherwise. Because none of the expedition xe illogically enjoyed so much could be conducted,once xe was married. For neglecting one’s duty is illogical. 

 

The train of thought was abruptly stopped by a lovely sound  
“I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss."

And a...- ... prince I'm hoping - Comes with this- 

“Did you hear that, Chekov?” Spocks asks

“Me? No.No, I hear nothing. Nothing. – “

“Fascinating - I must find the source of the wonderful melodius tune.-“   
“Oh, no! Come back, sire. - No, you're hallucinating!-“ Chekov pleads   
“ Come I-Chaya!” Spock and xeir pet Sehlat walked in a considerably agile speed into the forest 

Oh! Oh, pooh. Oh, no. No. This isn't good. All my effort of trying to keep xem from ever meeting the one,ruined. No, Leia is not going to like this.   
Thought poor Chekov as he fails to keep up with the stronger and more agile (but less cute) princev.

“Honey, do you really think your dream lardie exists?” Uhura asks 

 

“Oh, Ny. I know xe's out there somewhere. Besides, my standards are not that high ” 

Uhura and Gaila snorts, Christine giggle while saying. "Please tell that to Ledwig. You rejected xeir proposal." Chritine says  
"I didn't reject xem. I decline it gently." Carol retorts  
"Same thing."  
"Janice. I'm so sorry about rejecting your crush's brother-"  
"Riley is not-"  
" It's just that xe really has no interest whatsoever in science."  
"Yeah. Carol needs the science talk to get it on." Nyota whisper (rather loudly) to Gaila whom snicker and mutters "Nerd." Gaila says while snickering.  
"Ny." Carol whine. "What I meant was xe's supposed to be a doctor. But xe cant even tell the proper function of iris and pupil. Sure, xe specialize in the endrocrine system, but you still need a good knowledge of the eye."

"Eye! Eye! Eye-Eye. - "

“See they agree with me....wait I... I what?- “

“I eat you now.” Suddenly three trolls came from the bushes 

“Shoot, Uhura and Christine get the phaser from my house, Gaila distract the troll with your pheromone, I will try to hit xem with this rocks”

So the team continue to fight the trolls. Uhura and Chapel manages to grab the phasers and shoot one in the legs, while the other troll was collapsing from getting hit by Carol in the parietal cortex of the brain by launching the rock with a slingshot.

“Okay, one more to go” 

 

But the troll already faints and collapses because Prince Spock nerve pinch xem.

“Fascinating” Prince Spocks says as he looked at them.

“Oh, my gosh. - It's Prince Spock!.-“ Gaila shrieks 

“Yes, you are correct. -And you are?- “ Spocks looks at Carol

“Carol”

The Princev looks at Carol's blue eyes and golden hair.

Fascinating, Carol has a blue eyes and golden hair just like the sorcerer predicted. They do have redeeming qualities. And xe is a resourceful scientist. 

“It appears we have only met today. As the sorcerer prdicted that today I will met my true love (however illogical it is)..you seem to fit that criteria by having blue eyes and golden hair.” At the very least my intented is intelligent. Xe is...charming. Xe might shared my interest in science. Maybe the premonition is logical after all. 

This earn gasp from the others

“T..the..then this m-means..?” Carol ask

“Apparently yes, Mx. Carol. We shall be married in the two weeks time. I think it’s customary to commemorate in this joyous occasion by producing a melodious tune in our larynx .”

Spock then take a deep breath and proceed to sing.Because the Surakian sorcerer advises that to ensure the longetivity and proseprous of the relation.

You're the fairest one

All those years of training for singing finally paid off. Sarek did choose the most excellent tutor. Spock could hit off the high note really well. 

I've ever met - You were made...- 

Christine faints in Uhura's and Gaila's arms, further proving the power of Spock's tenor. That or xe forgot to eat breakfast again.

To finish your duet.

Spock and Carol together sing "And in years to come we'll reminisce."

Spock sings "How we came to love." 

Carol sings "And grew and grew love." 

"Since first we knew love" They both sing. 

As the happy couple along with their companions to the castle, a pair of eyes intent on watching them . “Oh, so this is the little forest rat who thinks xe can steal my princev. Xe will get it.” Leila smirks as xe watch the scene unfold in xeir crystal ball.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took 30 minutes to reach the beam down to the castle,and the preparation for the engangement immediately begin.

As Carol limb up the stairs to the engangement party, xe grumbled by the long and stuffy the engangement dress “And that’s not all wait till you see the wedding gown,” Christine exclaim happily. Well, not that xe can wriggle out of   
hours of engangement preparation. Thankfully the stairs have ended, xe proceed to speak to the guard

“Oh! Excuse me. I do hope I’m not late for the engangement party.“ 

“No, miss. You are just in time.” The guard reply 

“Oh, thank goodness.” 

 

“Hey, honey, wait up! - We ain't done with you yet.-!” Uhura shouts

 

The birds then proceed to put the crochet “Oh! Thank you.”  
“You're welcome, Carol.” Says the birds 

“To think that in a few moments that Spock and I... –“ Carol sighs...It was a logical match. The marriage felt so sudden, but in due time all of this will work out somehow. 

“That we... Oh, my.”

Carol stops to abruptly to examine senior citizen.

 

Old hag aka Leila says with a clearly fake smile “Oh, what a lovely bride.” 

“That's very kind of you, - but I really...-“ 

 

The Old crow immediately blocks xeir way.”No, no! - I have a wedding gift for you.- “

“Thank you. But I really should be going .You see, I'm going to my engangement party”

”'Tis a wishing well, dear.” Old hag claims while pointing at an old well.

” But all my wishes are about to come true,besides I really have to go,” Carol retorts

”But a wish on your wedding day. That's the most magical of all. Just close your eyes,my darling, and make your wish.” The Old hag wishes softly and gently, tempting Carol’s will to look at the well. Maybe the tiara was to tight, but somehow the brilliant physicist manage to get on board with the absurd idea.

”That's right. That's right.Lean in close. - Are you wishing for something?- “

Carol then look deep the well. Xeir head and shoulder have entered the well, ”Yes, I am. And they both lived happily ever aft... “ Old hag pushes xeir into the enchanted well.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...” shouts Carol as xe fell deep into the wall.

Uhura who were supposed to hand Carol xeir extra pair of shoes saw Carol fell off the well. ”Oh My Gosh! Help! Spock!Princev Spock, we need help!” Uhura shouts and quickly went to find xem.

As Uhura ran,xe didnt notice the guard approaches the old hag and the Old Hag mutters a spell

”Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!” As soon the words uttered the guard transfrom into Chekov, and the Old Hag as Leila. The other guard are still dazed from Leila's spell. (And also Leila may or may not flash xeir leg. Just for good measure. If that leg manage to get xem Spock's attention once, it sure as hell works for the (less intelligent but not retarted) guards.)

 

”Where, my most adored Leila,where did you send xem?” Chekov asks. 

“To a place where there are no ‘happily ever afters.’ “Leila laughs

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Uhura ran as fast as xe can.   
This is really a bad time to wear higheels   
xe thought. Xe immediately tap xeir authorization code and says to the computer.

“ Computer locate Prince Schn Tgai Spock”

“Prince Schn Tgai Spock is in the third floor ballroom B”

“ Oh come on, that’s the farthest ballroom!”

As Uhura proceed to run as fast as xe can to the ballroom, despite the painstaking xeir heels gave xem, Prince Schn Tgai Spock appears to be concerned not panic per se (because panic is illogical) while xeir parents glare down at xem.

“Schn Tgai Spock, where is your soon to be spouse?” Amanda glares

“Xe will be here soon zaza,” I hope

“Well, for your sake xe better be. The party starts in one hour.”

Just then a knock heard through the ballroom, revealing to the royal family staring at exhausted Uhura.

“Y..You..your hi...highness..” Xe winced

“ Have you seen my bride,Uhura?” Spock stand and proceede to go near xem slowly, for fear she might collapse before xe reveal the important information.

Uhura after caught xeir breath manage to say in low voice “ Yes,an old lardie push xem into the well.”

“May I have your PADD?” Spock then proceed to type and immediately says “According to the scanner xe is nowhere in the kingdom.”

“ Wait..how did you know about that?”

“There is a tracking device in xeir engagement ring” Spocks says with the expression of obviously. Xe then look at the Lardies. “ Mekh, Zaza if I may, I shall go and retrieve my bride with Uhura alone.”

“ My child, it is not logical to go with just two person.”

“Excuse my defiance Mekh, but I believe we need as few search parties as possible. I hypothesize that the other kingdom are planning to attack, while the guards are with me. I think they may plan this on purpose to lower our defense. The kingdom is even more in danger than the search parties. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.As most of our guards are stationed to protect the territory of the catsle are already limited, what's more the guards that i can bring to this mission is less credible than Uhura and myself. To borrow the human term ‘deadweight’ ”

“Your logic is sound. I request that you updated the situation as soon as possible, so we may help the situation. Meanwhile, we will notify the engangement party to hold.”

“Understood.”

“Live long and prosper”,Sarek raises xeir ta’al ”Be safe” Amanda waves

With a nod both Uhura and Spock went to the well.

00000000000000

Carol is in NY in human form. Coming out of the manhole. Xe looks around ,gets up from the hole. Before xe even began analyzing xe stumbles over the dress.

Well that hurt.  
“Get out of the street!” Shouts a man from xeir car  
Carol ran across the other side of the street as xe was blinded from the lights,as xe does she topple the china from the street vendor

“Whoa! Lady! Are you crazy? Now you have to pay for all of this.” The human clearly didn't look happy. (Ironic since xeir nametag was written Joy.)

”I'm sorry. Excuse me.I was wondering if one of you kind people might direct me to the castle?” 

"What in blazes are ye talking about?" the one with the nametag 'Bridget' excalims  
"Xe might be crazy!" Joy says  
"Let's get rid of xem before we catch xeir crazy!" Bridget says.

 

Xe was confused, and also lost, xe didnt brought xeir PADD, to be fair xe didnt expect she will have to be stuck at an unknown land.

 

“Please, if you could just point me to the castle? Where are you going?” 

“Please, if you could just point me to the castle?”

But everyone just keeps ignoring xeir like xe’s the crazy person 

“I'm supposed to be at the ball with my true love, Princev Sp... Oh! Spock! Spock? Oh! “  
“Spock...Christine..Gaila....Uhura....!!Please cease the prank, its not funny!”

“Gaila....I'm sorry for helping Uhura dye your hair purple. Please cease this prank, its not funny!” 

Xe begins to sits next to a homeless man  
“Oh! Hello, old man!May I sit with you? Oh! “ the old man keeps staring at her  
“I'm very tired, and I'm scared. I've never been this far away from home before, and I'm not sure at all where I am.” 

“If somebody could show me just a bit of kindness, a friendly "hello" or even a smile, I'm sure that would lift my spirits so much.”   
The old man begins to smile, showing his dented and loose teeth

“Oh. You have a lovely smile”

Old man takes xeir tiara from xeir head

“Oh! Where are you going? That's mine!Bring that back here! You! Come back here!I need that! Oh! Please? “ As the old man keeps running xe shouts “ You... ...are not a very nice old man! I will make sure you will be handed to proper authorities!” 

Xe was about to chase xem when xe spots a advertisment on top roof that say “Ready? Beam me up point!! A fun family arcade.”

That is a strange beam up point. But it may be my chance to get home .Carol thought

 

Leonard has just finishes the duty in hospital. It was a rough day but at least now xe can go home

“I have to pick up Joanna.Can we do this around 9:00?” -   
”9:00 sounds good.”  
“Great. I'll see you then.” 

With the last patient leaving, xe and M’Benga begin tidying up.  
”Must be a bummer to have to celebrate birthday party this late at night.” M’Benga says

“Yeah well, it’s not like I don’t have a choice. Besides I think Jojo understand . I got a present to ease xeir into it.” Leonard

” I hope you got xem a Shetland pony.” M’Benga snickers

 

Leonard turns at M’Benga with a smirk on xeir face “No. Something much better than that.” 

”A book?-“ Joanna 

”Oh, come on. Don't give me that look,”Leonard hand the book “I know it's not that fairy tale book you wanted, but this is better.” He opens the book, “Look at this. See?Rosa Parks. Madame Curie.”   
“Xe was a remarkable scientist who dedicated her life to research... ...until xe died from... ...radiation poisoning.- “ The last words left a sour taste in his mouth

Joanna eyes were wide, ”Xe... died?”   
Suddenly a phone rang  
Leonard sighs, ”I wonder who that is.”xe says with sarcastic tones.   
“ Dammit Jim! Where are you man? You better not be upping that colesterol level of yours!” Xe said in whispers, hoping Joanna fidnt hear xem

“Fine,but Get your self home this instant or I hypo you until you have a coma, you moron!”

 

“It was Uncle Jim.” 

"Really." Joanna pretend xe didnt hear the conversation. It was propabbly the best to let xeir zaza believed it. Besides, Untie Jim needs zaza's stern talking. “Is xe going to coming home late again?”

Leonard “Yeah...I guess so”

They froze when they see Carol  
”Hello! It's me, Carol, from Andalusia. Hello! Hello! My code is 2aplha tango delta. Beam me up please “

 

Joanna asks,”Daddy, why is there a princess on the arcade billboard? “

Leonard snorts,”It's an advertisement.It's a mannequin. “- 

Joanna shouts ”She's really there!-“ 

Leonard”No, she's not.”But Joanna has already running towards the woman.” What are you doing? Get back in here! Stop!” 

“- Joanna! Stop!- Hey! -“ Leonard starts to run as he shouts 

Joanna”Princess!-“ 

 

Leonard:(shouts)”Joanna! -“ Finally Leonard close their distance together.”Don't you ever do that again!- “

Joanna points at woman”Look! Look!” 

Carol:”Is anybody on the other line? Please alert Prince Spock.” - 

Leonard ”Stay here.-“ Leonard halt and then shouts up above to her “Hey, lady!-“ 

Carol turns to Leonard ,”Oh, hello. I was wondering if maybe you...Whoa!” Just then she loses her balance on the billboard.

Leonard shouts “Hang on! - “

“Oh!-“ 

“Don't let go! Wait! - Just hang on!-“ 

Carol grabs onto the bar but loses her balance and falls 

 

Joanna shouts, ”Catch her, Daddy! -“ 

Leonard quickly catch Carol, and she fell ontop of him”Oh!- Ow! -“ 

Leonard “You alright?-“

Carol;”I'm fine. –Thank you.”   
Joanna;”What were you doing up there?-“ 

Carol ”I was looking for some help. You see, I've been wandering very far and long tonight, and I'm afraid nobody's been nice to me.” 

Leonard looks up above shaking his right hand ”Yeah, well, welcome to New York.” 

Carol ”Thank you.” 

 

“Right. OK,you sure you're all right? -“ 

”Oh, yes.-“ 

”You need me to call somebody for you? 

”Well, I don't think they'd hear you from here.” 

Leonard and Joanna “What?”

Just then it started to rain 

“Joanna, show her the way, please.” Leonard ushers Joanna   
As they walked towards the apartment carol explained the predicament.  
”And then the old hag told me to... “ Her dress stuck in elevator “Oh! ...look into the well and wish for my heart's desire.” She sighs”But I must have looked very far because I fell,down, down, down.” 

“And then I climbed out of this big, round hole and I got very lost,until I fell off of the beam up point” . - 

“And now here I am with you!-“ 

“Is this a big habit of yours? Falling off stuff?” Leonard asks confused 

”Well,not exactly . But, not to worry, I'm certain that Spock is already searching for me. No doubt he'll come and rescue me from this strange land.Take me home, and the two of us can share in true love's kiss.”

Leonard;”True love's kiss?” for some reason xe has to hold his gag 

Carol;”It's the most powerful thing in the world. “

Leonard looks at Carol as if she is cracked “Riiiiight. And my names is Bones.”

Joanna says “ But Daddy, Untie Jim calls you Bones.” 

Carol”Now if I could only find a place to rest my head for the night. –“ 

”What kind of place?-“ 

”Oh, I don't know. Maybe a nearby meadow or a hollow tree. 

 

Leonard: “A hollow tree?” What are you a chipmunk? 

 

Carol ,” Or a house full of dwarves.I hear they're very hospitable.As long you dont let them near the photon emmiter, of course.” 

”All I can do is let you in for a minute.Dry off, use the phone if you want to.” 

He looks at his daughter “ We have our own bedtime to stick to. Let's go.” 

Carol smiles “That's very kind of you. – “

Leonard;”What is it with this dress of yours?-“It looks like my mom wedding dress, he bit the last one not wanting to sound rude.

”Oh. Do you like it? -“   
"Uh, sure?..-“ 

“It is gathered from the silk of my silkworms and Janice and I spun it into thread on my spinning wheel. – “

Joanna;”You made it all by yourself?-“ 

”Well, the mice and rabbits did help with the sewing.” 

-Joanna: “They're good!-“ 

Leonard pushes her into the apartment/rod falls off dress as she tumbles” Oh! Whoa!” 

Leonard ”Why don't we see about getting you a car. –“ 

 

Joanna “Couldn't she sleep here, Daddy?-“ 

Leonard:”NO. That's a big no. –“ 

Joanna:”Are you really a princess?- “

Carol: “Not yet. But.(yawns).. ...I will be soon.(falls asleep on the sofa)” 

 

Joanna:”Wow, Dad.She's really sleepy.” 

 

Leonard:”Oh, no.That's not acceptable. No.” I already got my hands full with my kid and a man-child 

Joanna:”You're not really gonna make her go, are you, Daddy?” 

Leonard;”I want you to go to bed.” 

Joanna;”But I think she might be a real princess.” 

Leonard;”Joanna, just because she has on a funny dress, doesn't mean she's a princess. She is a seriously confused woman who's fallen into our laps. – “ 

 

Joanna;”So we're not going to let her stay?-“ 

Leonard:”No. Put on your nightgown and go to sleep.” He kisses Joanna on the forehead “ Good night, OK?” 

 

Leonard then dial on phone “ Hi. I need a car at 116th and Riverside, please. –“ 

Woman :”Hold, please.-“ 

Leonard:”Thank you.” 

In that moment he decides to look at the Carol. Something about the way she looks makes him took pity on the lady .Maybe its the manner that his mom taught him. Maybe because the sight reminds him how he fell in love with Jocelyn. Maybe its that stupid movies that Jim and Joanna force him to watch.

”Hello, sir.Destination, please. Sir? “ Leonard hangs up and smiles at Carol asleep. 

He went to Joanna’s bed “Joanna.-“

“ What?” 

Leonard smiles “I want you to sleep in my room tonight.” 

Joanna: “Why?-“ 

Leonard;”Just come on.” 

Joanna ”All right.”   
00000000000000000000000000000

Spock and Uhura quickly enter the well, armed with phaser. When they enter the real wolrd however

“Fasciating. You have been turn to a rodent”

“What?! My clothes and phasers!! The old hag is going to pay!!!” unfortunately it only come at squeaks

“ Unfortunately I am not skilled at rodentian language, therefore I can’t understand you.But I think you would agree that we have to track Carol as soon as possible.”

Nyota nods

Spock and Uhura then track Carol while ooking surrounding for any suspicious person.

Arty just happen to finishes his work dressing up as the witch of the waste while Sam as the tin can man “All right, let's close it up.-“   
Arty bumped to Spock  
“Whoa!”

“- Hey, buddy! You ain't...” Sam interject  
Spock glares at them and he took a step back 

 

”Please state your identification , quickly.” Spock state in a (non)-murderous tone. 

“Uh....Arty.” 

 

”Are you in league with the wicked old hag who sent my bride Carol to this place, Mr. Arty,”Direct questioning before evidence is illogical. But I somehow cant bring myself to care. Besides its more efficient this way. 

"Is this man party to this evil plot? " Spock looled at the chipmunk  
Uhura shrugs

“What are you talking about?-“ 

Spock explains “I seek a beautiful girl. My other half,my one coquette, the answer to my love's duet.” 

Arty;”I'd like to find one of them too.” 

Spock;”Then please heighten your observational skill,Mr. Arty. Come along, Nyota.-“ 

 

Since the questioning prove to be useless, Spock decides to track Carol as soon as possible. 

Mainly by running up and down in car. 

Man in car shouts “Hey! Hey! Get off the car, you nut!” He then look at his friend “Did you see that chipmunk?” 

00000000000000000

Jim is drunk...very drunk and that’s a goood thing.......It’s Lucky that the bar is very near to the apartment, because i dont think my legs can hold up much longer. He has many fantasies when he’s drunk ussually about cartoon and fairy tale creatures that he will tell Joanna. Which not suprising that when the elevator (miracolously) opened to Bones apartment, he saw an Elf prince and a chipmunk conversing how to open the door

“Nyota, its more effective if we just brake the door open”

The chipmunk shakes its head

“Hey!” Jim shouts while waving his keys” Come on in, I bet Bones thrilled to see you!” Jim grins as he wooble across the hall. With a shaky hold the key he opened the doors. He let the elf and the chipmunk enter first, because after all he is a gentleman.

Leonard heard the door opned. Grumbling, he opened the bedroom door, ready to chastisise Jim from entering the house so late.

He immediately stops dead in his track when he sees Jim companions

“ Jim, what did I tell you about bringing your crazy friends in the apartement”

“Im sorry sir, but I am not ‘his friend’ asVulcans dont have friends. Furthermore he didnt bring me here. I came here to retrive my bride ,Carol. I am Prince Schn Tgai Spock from Vulcan.” Spock said calmly.

Leonard jaw drop from the floor. While Jim grins even bigger

Oh, boy

000000000000000000000000

“ Okay, so lets me get this straight, you are a prince”

“Affirmative”

“ And you intend to bring her” Leonard points at Carol thats asleep on the Joanna’s bed “ back to wherever the heck you are from, so she can marry you?”

“Yes, I see from your story that you are not in league with the old hag, merely offering my bride a hospitality as best as you can,” Spock eyes at him.” considering your status”

Leonard massages his temple, resisting the urge to punch his roomate to wipe off that grin of his. If anything Jim is more thrilled about this than Joanna. His eyes filled with amusement, propably becaus he knows Leonard going to have a heart attack soon.

“Okay, but can’t you wait until tomorrow, you are both exhausted. I mean one noght here couldn’t hurt cant it?” Somehow Leonard has a bad feeling if he let prince Spock takes Carol.

“Vulcans dont need asleep more than humans. However my companion and my bride do need sleep. Your logic is sound. “

“ Fine, you can sleep in my roommate’s bed. Sorry you cant sleep with your bride to be” Somehow that makes Leonard happy at that thought “But Jim is the next best thing, provided you dont mind a bed hog.”

“Fascinating. I did not see the resemblance of a boar with him” In fact I didnt see anything unpleasant in his feature Spock thought

“Yeah well, wait til you see him sleeping.” He then look at Jim “ Jim”

“Yeah?” the blond respond with half clodes eyelids, but somehow manage to have that big grin of his.

“ Your sleeping with the Prince”

“Ooh... I never had an Elf Prince before!!”Jim grins happily “ Trust me ..Ya wont regret sleeping with moi!” He winks at Spock who is slightly greener

“Indeed” Spock says as uhura rolled her eyes

..“ Well, what are you waiting for! get in”

He drag Spock to his bed and then jumps to the bed. Spock elegantly side to the bed. Jim clutches Spock arm and nuuzle at the sleeve,while the other hand grab spock’s knee. This causes Spock to flinch, but somehow he cant bring himself to shove the human, even though Vulcans are three times stronger than human. He contemplates the sight, at how he used to do the same to his mother when he was seven. He will notify his parent about the situation as soon as possible, after he had a rest, which is logical. He motions Nyota to sleep in the other pillow, ignoring her bewildered looks at the human. With one last look at the human he shuts his eyes to sleep.

If his hand had somehow ended up holding Jim’s three minutes later, he will contemplates it tomorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000

Jim wakes up with a warm fuzzy feeling, Huh strange I could swore I didnt have sex yesterday. He slowly woke up in his bed, and across the room, a elf like creature is typing something at an Ipad(?) and immediately there was holographic picture of two person dressed just like royalty. One is a human woman and the other one is an elf creature. He quickly cover his gasp, and pretend to sleep next to the chipmunk.(which is definitely not weird)

“Greetings Father, Mother.”

Those are his parents?! Maybe he really is royalty! That’s a large room...as big as the Buckingham castle!

“Greetings Spock.”

“I am here to report that I have found my bride. We are currently residing in a hospitable stranger named Dr. Leonard H. Mccoy , with his daughter and another man name ‘Jim’. Based on my gathering so far, there has been no trace of the affilates of the old hag that trapped Carol, However we may have to postpone the engangement party.”

At the silence Spock continue

“ The energy reading that I have gather indicates that it can only function as one way entry to this dimension. Thus, we may need to find other alternative to return to the dimension. I request that you do not sent any knights to help us, for it will prove ineffecient with the adding of the number of people needed to be transported. Furthermore, the place, albeit strange poses no bigger treats than the forest near our castle.”

“We accept the request.” “I pray you would get back as soon as possible, Spock! I want my grandbabies” She says with glee

“Mother” “Wife”

Jim couldnt help but snicker

“Live long and prosper” Spock lifted his hand in some kind of handsign

“Live long and prosper” the two replies, with that the transmission ends.

Spock then turn his head to Jim “ I see you have awaken.”

“sorry for laughing. Is that your folks?” Spock raises an eyebrow “Parents, i mean parents”  
t  
“Affirmative.” “ Man, where did you learn your English man, you sound like athe British Empire or something?”

“I learn it from the Vulcan kingdom official tutor of course.”

“Riiight...I guess its lucky you even speak english at all” Jim says as he jump out of the bed. “ Anyway, Im going to make breakfast,” He glanced at the clock showing 6.00 “ Make yourself at home, say can you eat bacon and eggs?” “ I am a vegetarian.” “ Okay then a veggie dish for you and you chipmunk over there then.” Spock nods. “Well I’m off to the kitchen” Spock had just realized he has stared the blond half naked backside a few seconds more than appropriate.

00000000000000

The breakfast went quite normal, well as normal could be dining with his daugher, a half naked roomate, a royal couple and a chipmunk anyway, Leonard thought as he stabbed the bacon and eggs with his forks and begin chewing. Not even the good taste of the coffee can reduce the wierdness of this situation, he watched as the chipmunk tries to stabbed the eggs with forks but gives up halway through. Does chipmunk even eats eggs? He contemplates the philosophical thought with grumble as the headache that came through.

But the philosphical thought came halted when he looked that the clock strikes at 7:00.

“ Jim, cant you watch these two for a bit? I have to take Joanna to school then went to work”

“ Okay, Bones.”

Leonard nods and grabbed Joanna to go to school

Two hours later, tired of his phone, Jim looked up to the couple. Carol and Spock is both looking at the pad and scribble some equations. Now, Jim is no scientist but he can tell that calculation is very advanced, even for a physichist proffesor (whom he had dated later broke off just a week ago).

He then looks from behind and mutters

“ The equation is worng man, the atom cant be only be a particle it has also have to be a wave, heiseberg uncertainty principle.”

The two looks at him with raised eyebrow

What? I dated a proffesor a week ago, and the pillow talk was awesome.”

“Pillow talk?” Spock looks at Carol who shrugs

“You guys dont know? You know the stuff you says after sex..” Two pairs of eyes stares at him “ Wait...you guys have never.....Are you guys a virgin? You are arent you?” Both Spock and Carol looks sheepish, Jim couldnt even hold his laugh, and his grin just got bigger.

“Oh my god....that is so old school...like a fairy tale...the virgin prince is going to marry the pure maiden and their gonna have sex the first time and live happily ever after. Ha ha ha.”

“Whats so funny about happily everafter?”

Jim wipes his tears and said “Happily ever after is just a myth man, theres no way that exist If it exists, than Jocelyn wouldnt left Bones, and Gary wouldnt have....” He eyes went wide as he stopped abruptly.

Carol stood and look Jim in the eyes “ Is it because your heart have been broken, that you never want to open it again?”

“N..no Its nothing. I am sorry you guys have to hear that, its not your problem, its mine.”

“ Oh, but if you are not happy, why dont you try again?”,Carol

“I did, but it still the same ending.” His chest deflates “But that doesnt mean I have to destroy wwhat you guys have. Sorry, Im such an ass”

“That’s not true. You dont resemble an ass at all”

Jim laughed and so does Carol. The sights makes Spock’s heart flutter.

“Ah geez, I forgot to buy more fruits. Im heading towards the market. You guys need anything?”

“Actually, i will come with you, We need to see if this world has the right technology needed for the device.”

“No offense , prince Spock, can I call you Spock?”  
“You may.”

“As I was saying, no offense, but your apprerance..is...well...extraordinary. Why not let me or Carol pick up whatever it is?”

“Unfortunately the device is advanced in technology, while Carol is proficient with the theory, she lacks the knowledgr of the tecnology” Also I would like to spend time with you.Somehow the thought came across Spock involuntarily

“Well If you are heading out, cover the ears of yours, here wear this” Jim tossed a beanie

“And you need to change your outfit to blend in. I think you are my size. Here wear this”

 

“We’ll be back on two hour. Stay here, all right? “

As they close the door, Carol smiles at the sights of the two.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

Spocks found the sensation distracting. Somehow he cant stop all the rushes of smell, sights, and feels of the skin. One starts to wonder if maybe Pon farr is geting nearer.the peculiar thing is that it’s the sight of Jim not Carol who causes this.

Jim knows he’s stupid guy and he has done a lot of stupid things, but thinking your married guest from other dimension hot defintely takes the cake. Thinking away to distract the awarkdness he blurt out “So tell me about your kingdom”

Spock thankfully complies “My kigdom is named Vulcan. It cover a 2000,0000,000 meter. It is situated in four river which is-“

“Thanks for the geography lesson, professor. I mean what do you like about it? How do you spend your time?”

“ I found that in the kingsom there are many species other than humans.”  
“Wow...theres more than one type of alien”  
“Correct.there is also vast amount of creature in the forest that inhabited the land. There is much to be reseached and discovered in the

“Youre into researching,huh?”

“ I would prefer researching rather than running the kingdom.”

“I for one, would like to lead a kingdom, running them, ............”

“Fascinating. Perhaps you would make an excellent ruler”  
“Sadly, the only kingdom prosperous on my reign is the grade tree in Minessota elementary school..”Jim sighed

“you are a tutor?”

“Yes. I like kids, they are creative and more honest, they still a curious little things asking this and that , I love to indulge them in the fascinating world.”

Something about how he says fascinating seems pleasant .Before Spock dismisses the illogical thought

As bracing himself for saying a grand statemtn spock let out a breath

“Yesterday, was the date I met Carol.” Somehow Jim smile dissepear just slightly “It was the last day of my freedom as you would say. The kingdom sorcerer predicts that that was the day I would met my true love. Carol seems to qualify as she has blue eyes and blond hair.”

“Whoa...back up. So your telling me the reason you marry Carol is because some destiny? You guys didnt even date.”

“the courtship is unnecessary because-“

“No courship IS necessary, how are you going to get to know each other? You cant just marry somebody you barely know and have to stuck with them forever! That is it, tommorow we are going to set you and carol on a date! Me and Bones could also use some love in our lives anyway.”

“Are you and Dr Mccoy a couple?” There is something burning inside Spock when he mutters that sentence

“Nah, Me and Bones are life partner.We love each other... just not that way.”

“I...see” Spock felt relief, which is illogical because there was (supposedly) no issue in the first place

“Besides, if you belief in the premonition and stuff wont I qualify as well? I mean we only met yesterday and last time I checked, I have blond hair and blue eyes.” Jim laughs then stopped to glance at Spock. Oh, shoot he is going to kill me.

But Spock didnt look like he want to murder, in fact quite the opposite, he almost smiles....”Indeed”

Turn outs they didnt find the parts necessary, however the idea doesnt bother Spock the slightest...he is almost relieved.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The part when carol ft cranky after sleep uhura mess up bones apartement....laterz

Also the part chekov an dleila enter ny

000000000000000000000000000000000

Jim and Spock open the bathroom door, to reveal Joanna sitting there reading a book, while leonard and Carol sleeping next to each other on the couch.

“Shhh...” says Joanna

“Hey, what happened here?”

“Long sotry, daddy have a very busy day, Carol keeps cleaning the apartement, and I just finishes my third book. So uncle Jim...about the ball night in town...do you have a date yet?”

“I dont know Joanna,but we are going to take Carol and Spock with us! They are about to get married. We can’t just let them without at least one date.”

Joanna eyes sparkle. “ Are you thinking what Im thinking uncle Jim?”

“Yes! As soon your father wakes up, we are going to the mall for a shopping spree!” Jim smiles

Joanna squeals

0000000000000000000000000000

“ I cant believe you drag me to this mall just for shopping , Jim!’

“I agree with the doctor.”

“Come on Spock, the invite says evening gowns and tuxedos only, no regal prince outfit. Besides I think you will look good in tux.”

“Very well.”

“ Come on, Uncle Jim try on the white! Carol, this one definitely match your eyes.”

“Bones, I think your kid is a fashion guru.”  
“Well i’ll be. “

True to that, after a few hours of changing (joanna...come on, be done already! Not yet dad!) They have finally found what Joanna doubts the ‘perfect set’

“Okay...we are going to reveal the dress later at the ball. Are you guys ready?! Three..two..one....open it!”

As soon as the curtains opened Bones and Carol looked at each other and smiles

He does look lovely when he smiles

She is beautiful.”Ehm..you l..look Nice”

“Thank you. And so do you.”

 

At the other side........

Damn, he is hot...”uhm..you look..”amazing, “Ni..nice”

Jim looks..fascinating “Thank you, and so are you.”

 

Joanna eyes the scene with a very wide grin

Come on lets eat the new pizza place.

They walk in five row, with Spock and carol in the middle, bones at carols side while holding Joanna and Jims at spock side. Sometimes you can see Spock gravitate towards Jim while Carol hovering at Leonard sides

Arriving at the pizza place the waiter greet them

“I’m sorry sir there is no table for five.” “We can however set it to three over there and to on that sides.” The waiter points to two tables with considerable distance of each other.

“I take you, the lady, and the girl can sit at this table here” “Wait...I’m not..” But before Leonard could protest the waiter already ushered Spock and Jim to the other sides of the table. Somehow neither Spock and Jim protest about the arrangement

“Sorry you dont get to spend the date with your prince.”

“I dont mind that much. It’s quite lovely spending time with you.”

While the two adults was busy, they didnt notice Joanna let out something from her bag.

“Sorry you have to stay in my bag. But at least now you could have dinner with us!”

 

Uhura nods Great the only one who cares about me is this girl, while so- called adults spent time with googly eyes....dammit cant they spare me a glance?! Im the one who gets turn into a squirell dammit!

Music(Thats Amore//When the moon hits your eye   
Like a big pizza pie). 

 

Leonard ;(shows Carol a magic trick)Oh, yeah. Here.Watch this. Watch very carefully. I'm gonna put it in this hand like that. 

 

Gisele(all happy/claps hands)Oh, do it again! Show me!That's wonderful. Show me again!-

 

Leonard;All right. Last time. There you go. There it is. And look.   
(still smiling at Carol) 

 

Carol; You're a wizard! 

Leonard;Yeah(laughs @ Carol as well as her laughing @ him) What? 

Carol: This is a very nice place. 

Leonard;- Yeah. 

 

Carol(quizzes Leonard) And we're eating dinner?- 

 

Leonard; Yeah. 

Carol(smiles) This is a date.- 

Leonard(smiles/realises his mistake)Yeah. No! No! No, no. We're just... We're just friends. Besides, people don't usually bring their children on dates. 

 

Carol;(looks at Joanna with woman)That's too bad. Joanna's a lovely girl.She's very kind and very sweet. 

 

Leonard;(on his daughter)Yeah. She's great. -   
What?- 

 

Gisele;(0n Joannas Mom)Does she miss her terribly? - 

Leonard;Miss who?- 

 

Carol; Her mother. 

 

Leonard; Um...(on his wife) Well, we just... 

 

Carol;- What? - 

 

Leonard;We don't talk about it.- 

 

Carol;(apologises) Oh. I'm very sorry.I didn't mean to pry. 

 

Leonard;No, no. It's OK.It's just... I don't talk about it...to Joanna or to anybody. - 

 

Carol;Because it was very sad?- 

 

Leonard;Not at first. - 

Carol; You were in love. 

 

Leonard; Yeah. Yeah. - That was the problem. 

 

Carol;- How could that be a problem? 

 

Leonard;Because love... The lovey-dovey version that you talk about? It's fantasy. And one day,you have to wake up and... ...you're in the real world. 

 

Carol; What made you wake up? 

 

Leonard(0n the wife)Well... ...she left. - 

 

Carol;I'm so sorry for you both.- 

Leonard;It's OK. I'm a big boy.I can handle it.   
It's her I worry about, though.   
I know she's shy. I know she doesn't have very many friends. 

 

I just want her to be strong,you know? To be able to face the world for what it is. That's why I don'tencourage the fairy tales. 

 

I don't want to set her up to believe in this"dreams come true" nonsense. 

 

Carol;But dreams do come true. And maybe something wonderful will happen. 

Leonard;Yeah, well, I forgot who I was talking to. 

 

Carol;Well, I hope you don't forget. I like talking to you. 

 

Nathanial(fake italian accent);For the nice lady. 

From a secret admirer. 

 

Leonard(looks at Nathanial suspcious)Secret admirer How come people keep giving you free stuff? 

 

Carol; What is it?- 

 

Nathanial(fake italian accent)It's an apple martini, miss. 

 

Carol;Apple mar... Ooh!It looks yummy. 

Leonard; Be careful. It's poisonous. 

 

Carol;- You're joking.- 

 

Leonard(laughs/smiles) Yeah. They'll creep up on you....I'd be careful. - 

 

Carol;Well, I'll just have one sip.- 

 

Nathanial:(fake italian accent) A sip is all it takes. 

 

Carol;Oh. - 

 

Pip;(out of nowhere) Hi-yah!- 

 

Carol/;Oh! 

 

Nathanial;You miserable... 

 

 

 

Leonard;shouts)There's a rodent on the table!Can we get some help here? He's telling me something! 

 

Carol;Pip, you're here! Oh! 

 

Woman on table;- It's chewing off her face!- 

Joanna;A chipmunk! 

Leonard;Careful sweetie..That thing's loaded with disease. 

 

Carol;Spock is here! - 

 

Nathanial:(fake italian accent)I'll save you, miss! 

 

Carol;Oh, my! Pip? 

 

Nathanial;fake italian accent) Okey-dokey.- 

 

Leonard;(shouts@Carol)Duck! Let me see your face.(looks at Carol’s face to see has she anything on it ) 

 

Carol;;I'm fine!Pip wouldn't scratch me! No! -  
Where's Pip? Where is he?- 

Joanna;The pizza's breathing! 

Carol;(happy)Oh! Pip! 

Nathanial takes the pizza from their table and throws it at the fire 

Carol(worried voice/almost crying again);Oh, no. Pip. 

Leonard(tries to comfort her):What's wrong? Are you OK?   
Joanna(Leonard kissing her forehead as she is upset too);Oh, Daddy. 

 

Spock talking to the TV;Tell me magic mirror,what is this awful place? Why is everything so difficult? Will I ever find my heart's duet? 

 

Woman on TV;Preliminary search of the pizza oven did not reveal any rodent remains.   
This animal's still out there.   
Joining us is the woman who was attacked - by this chipmunk.- 

 

000000

On the other side of the room, completely oblivious to the chaotic room, the two stare at each other

What I am doing?

The silence continues to linger, even at the menu order

“Ah, so what are you having seeing nything you like?”

You ”This vegetarian pizza seems adequate nutritional value.”  
“ehm.yeah, I’ll order the peperonni one.”

“Logical...you do have a plate of meat...”

Silence then strach until Kirk decided to speak  
"Is your ear really pointy?"  
"Yes, Jim. Why do you ask?"

"I find your pointy ears so peculiar..." Jim then mumbles but Spock can still pick up the sound "and beautiful."

Spock did not choke xeir water on that one. That is illogical. “*Cough*..It seems you have partaken the activity of humorous in nature called a joke...and caught me off guard as you might say.”

“No, I'm being dead serious here.”

“I see that you are neither dead nor serious."

"Hahaha.. very funny. No I dont mean it in a discriminating way. I think they look awesome. They matched your eyebrows, your eyes and your...." Jim and the princev met halfway "lips."

The princev eye look at Jim fondly. "A very acute observation. If I may say it, I find you aestathically pleasing as well."

"Aestathically pleasing huh?"  
"Yes."

Jim licked xeir lips. Xe is so close just an inch mire and they could kiss.   
But that thought stops dead when Uhura landed on xeir plate. 

"Oh it's the chipmunk." Jim move away and cupped Nyota. Spock might let out a sigh at that.  
"Nyota, what is going on?"   
"Nyota points at ...

00000000000000000000000000000000

The ball then start

"For this we have preapare a technology that will determin the dance, the food and srinks especially for you. Please wear it."

 

"Ehm...Carol..."  
"Yes?"  
"About true love thing you mentioned a few days ago..I just want to say I was wrong...There is a true love for me." Who is your spouse...Goddammit this is hard  
"Really who is xe?" Please tell me it's not Len  
"Xe...is...well...someone you know" How do I exactly talk about this?!  
"Is..it Len?"  
"No...Wait...Why do you ask if it isnt Len? Arent you with Spock?"  
"I find myself attracted to Len."  
"Really?! I just find out I love Spock, and I thought I was stealing xem from you..."  
"Oh, no no no. I think you both suite each other very well..."  
"So, wanna trade our dates?"  
"Certainly."

000

"Dr Mccoy..."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you have any interest in Jim?"  
"No. I only take xem to this so I have someone to dance with while watching you and Carol. Joanna is in xeir bed as xe needs to go to school. I cant leave Jim alone."  
"Oh."  
"Why did you ask?"  
Spock mumbles something  
"What? I cant hear you..."  
"Perhaps...you would try to get more acquaitance with Carol, while I danced with Jim."  
"You like Jim?"  
"I love xem."  
"Okay...so you wanna date Jim?"  
"Affirmative."  
"And have you talk to Carol about this?"  
"Yes. Xe express xe is attracted to you."  
"Xe does?!Well, wanna switch our date?"  
"Indeed."

00000  
Turns out they both switched their date

"Greetings Carol."  
"Prince Spock."   
After a few steps  
"I apologize I replaced our date, but I want to be with Jim."  
"And I'm sorry too, I want to be with Len."  
"Ah, it appears we have the same idea."   
"Yes."  
"They are quite fascinating, arent they?"  
"More than anything in the kingdom, si'am."

000

"Hey, sorry you were suppose to be with Carol."  
"It's allright, the Pricev wanted to be with you too."  
"Xe does?! I am goijg to marry a princev"   
"Yeah. yeah. Dont forget to write to me and Joanna kay?"  
"Ditto for you and Carol."  
"Of course."

00000

Jim got Carol's drink (Poisonous )Apple cider   
"Hey, you all head up first, I forgot I still have my drink! "  
"Leave it be, Jim!"  
"Nah, it's a waste of money."  
"You sure you dont want company?"  
"No. It's allright."

 

00000₩0

 

Jim feel into deep sleep

Leia is sittimg in xeir luxurious over the top throne xe somehow manages to make in an creepy underground hideout...  
And xe is now looking at me  
"You there!" Xe called me.   
Who, me?  
"Yes you! I can take you badmouth my place. But no one." Xe gets up furiously "No one mispell my name!" Xe flashes the darkness towards me....and I was gulped. The last tging I saw was total drakness.

"And so another narrator failed." I(Leila That's LEILA Not Leia. It has an L. I'm not some damsel in needed rescuing) sighed "Dear readers, while we await for the replacement of the new narattor, I will be narratig this. Dont like it? Well too bad so sad." I said as I happilly sit in my throne. 

 

"Here is the true love ,Leila"  
"This isnt Carol...but eh" Leila shrugs "More for my collection....I think xe can be used."  
Leila then plunge through Jim's chest   
"Ah...The heart." Then xe gulps it  
"Hmm...this one has affection for Spock...maybe xe can be used after all."  
Leila the purge Jim's head "Ooh! Beautiful soft glow...perfect for my gem collection!" The glow turned into a gem in Leila's hand. Xe says "Fifi! Come here! I got a beautiful chew toy for you!" Leila singsong   
'Fifi' Then proceed to munch the gem  
As Jim's soul tries to get out Leila grabs it"Ah ah ah...You are not going anywhere." Xe puts it in a box "Here you go Chekov, keep this for 3 days and the soul will be a beautiful soil, perfect for planting the wonderful flower I love so much."  
"Of course, Leila."  
There is still the body that remains...  
"Shame to put it to waste." Xe flicked a spell  
to 'Jim's' direction, and the body came to live "You, I want only one thing...Carol's head on a silver plater. Or gold, or platinum if you find it. Got it?" 'Jim' nods  
"Good. Make sure you are not found out. I'll be watching you."

00000

"Jim, what took you so long?"  
"I had to meet someone." Jim says quickly. "Where's Carol?"

"Oh. okay." Somethings seems off. "Carol is still in shower."

"I have to meet xem."

"Well, at least wait for xem first." How rude

"Yes." I need time to sharpen the knife anyway.

"Ashaya." Spock embraced Jim, but was stunted at how cold Jim feels "Are you unhealthy? Is there a matter you need help?"

"I am fine. Please get off me. ..."  
Spock reluctantly releases Jim. 

"I need to find Carol."

"I last saw xem in the bedroom." Why do you search for xem and not me?

"I will go look for xem." And then hunt xem down.

 

Jim tries to kill Carol to no avail. 

 

"Jim? Len say you want to meet me...Aaaah!" Carol shrieks as Jim huling xem with a knife. Xe ran but Jim pin xem to the ground and began choking Carol's neck.   
I ran out of weapons. Might as well kill xem with my bare hands. 

Carol breath almost up, thankfully Bones and Spock came along

Jim?!   
Ashaya?!

"Jim,get off Carol!!" Bones drag Carol away from Jim while Spock drags Jim away.  
"What in blazes got into you?"  
Jim is just silent and struggle to be realased  
"Ashaya, why?"  
"None of your buisness." Jim barks  
And that causes the princev to flinch, but quickly xe snaps out of it and hold the culprit. This is definitely not Jim.   
"That's it! Something definitely is wrong with xem." Bones says while trying to calm Carol.   
Good thing Joanna is sleeping.   
"Ma...May..be...J..Ji..Jim is ill?"  
"No way, that is not Jim. Definitely. If only we can check what's going on in xeir mind."  
"I can do that." "Vulcans can do mindmeld, but the one in question needs to consent..."  
"Spock, forget the rules. It doesnt apply in this situation."  
Spock nods  
"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts"  
This is not what Spock had in mind when xe first minmeld with Jim. No, not at all.  
And what's more xe can teven find Jim's mind...just darkness...and   
"Leia..."  
The figure quickly ran away, but Spock managed to get a glimpse. Xe immideately backs away, for fear to be engulf in the darkness.  
Spock and Jim both fell. Mccoy quickly subdued Jim.   
"What did you find in xeir mind?"  
"T...the...there..was none."  
"What?"  
"Xe...is filled with...darkness..."  
"Darkness....?"  
"And I think Leia might be behind all this.."  
"And xe is...?"  
"One of sorcerer in my kingdom and....my past significant other."  
And I thought Jocelyn was crazy ....  
"Okay...so your ex steal Jim's mind...? How do we get it back?"  
"We have to find it and return to Jim or else it might lost forever." Spock says and drew xeir breath "But first, I need to purify the darkness."  
Mccoy eybrow were raised  
"Every member of the royal kingdom can purify."  
"Okay.." As long Jim is healed

Spock tried to purify Jim. the process needs 3 hours stright.  
Finally all the darkness has been removed, leaving Jim's body lying as a sack of meat.   
"I found that the darkness leaving void on Jim's mind, Jim's soul and Jim's heart."   
"So we have to find those and return it to Jim."  
"And we have to do it as soon as possible."  
"Where do we start?"

"Perhaps I can help." chekov says  
"Chekov, why are you here?"  
"Forgive me si'am. I am also the one who helped Leia with the kidnapping of Jim."  
"You did what?!" Mccoy was explosive focuses xe "Listen here, Chekers. Nobody messes with my family. You are so going to pay for this!"  
"The target was not Jim. It was Carol, as Leia taught xe was the one..."  
"But xe misses and hit Jim. Which is still a bull's eye." "And I still would do this if you succeed on Carol you bitch!" 

Spock had no time to contemplate the meaning of Dr. Mccoy colorful metaphor. Xe is busy controlling xeirselves not to throttle Chekov, as xe needs the information of the Jim's whereabout.   
(That doesnt mean Chekov will go unpunished though...)

Chekov in the middle of chocking say  
"Location...I know..."

"Then make yourself useful and spit it out!"  
Chekov drew xeir breath "Jim's soul is contained in a jar and putted in the shelves among others." By me left unspoken for reasons "Xeir mind is being a chew toy fir Fifi, Leia's pet."   
"And xeir heart?"  
"Was gulped by Leia."  
That earned some stares  
"Spock, why is your ex so crazy?"  
"I have no idea."  
"I think we will split up, I will handle Jim's mind....  
"I will personally deal with Leia to return Jim's heart."  
"And Len can grab Jim's soul."  
000000  
Spock dashed to find Leia  
"Spock! So good to see you." Leia smiled  
"I will not lower myself to lie."  
"How rude. I was only saying Hi."  
"And now, I say goodbye." Spock hurled xeir sword at Leia  
"See, this is why we break up." Leia dodge

Spock corners Leia, and finally ending xeir lives. Xe turns to dust, leaving a glowing heart, beneath all smokes.  
Spock gently cupped the heart, but the instant xe touches it. It dimmed, and breaks into pieces.  
Needless to say, Spock heart went along with it. 

 

"This is where Fifi reside."  
"Well, I am off."  
"Be careful."  
"I will."  
00000  
"This is where Jim's soul is   
"How to find..  
Mccoy tries to see. They all look similar...but wait...this one...Bones...Huh? Maybe this is the one."  
Mccoy grabbed the jar and head to Jim.   
And it worked.   
"This is Jim's soul!"

Not long after, Carol came   
"This is Jim's mind."  
As soon it was putted, Jim open xeir eyes  
"Bones?Carol?"  
They all smiled in relief.  
"I feel...wierd...like something is missing."  
"It's okay Jim. Soon, Spock will bring your heart back to you."

"Ashaya...I...I..."  
"Spock?"  
"Where's Jim's heart?"  
Spock shown the broke shriveled pieces.  
"Maybe...it can still be used?" Mccoy tires to sound as positive as xe could  
Jim then inserted xeir heart. It did fill a space, but the pieces begans to cruelly pierce and stab xem.  
Xe winced in pain  
"It hurts...it hurts..."

00000  
"I have decided that Jim can heal faster if I erase xeir memory of me."  
"Eh, you sure?"  
"Unfortunately yes."

0000  
"Jim, I hyptheszed that your pain will be lesser if you forget the event of meeting me and Carol."  
"But I love you..."I think  
"Your mind remebers that...but right now your hameart is aching. The contradiction will cause you suffering."  
"But..."  
"Please dont make this harder than it already is."  
"Okay."  
"This is where we part, Jim."  
"Yes. Can...I have one last kiss?"  
Spock gently complies  
The kiss felt wonderful, but not really able to soothe the aching pain. Jim still winced  
"Now sleep well." Spock nerve pinch xeir lover, and Jim fell on the bed

Xe place xeir hand on Jim's forehead   
Do not "Forget." me

And Spock gather all of xeir will power. Xe clutches xeir heart, that seems to break as well. 

"Farewell, Dr. Mccoy, Mx Marcus."   
"Goodbye, Spock."  
"Farewell, Prince Spock."  
"Chekov, you are exiled from the fairytale land." Spock says "I assigned you to watch over Carol, Leonard and Jim. IF ANYTHING happens to them, I will end you just like your master."  
"Yes, si'am."

As the portal close, Uhura shrieks  
That broken hearted prince forget about me!!!  
Think...how do I find a way...I know...I'll ask Carol!

But Uhura stops for a moment  
What if i take Jim along with me? Maybe if xe sepnds time at the land, xe'll fall in love with Spock again. And the wedding plan will not go to waste. 

Okay...then

Jim wakes up with a rather strange feeling.  
"Huh Good morning." Xe eyes the blond  
"Jim, meet Carol."   
"Hi."  
"Hello."  
"Are you with Len?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh. Okay then." Jim winks Nice job Bones."  
"Hey, why is there a fifth seat?"  
"Eh..."  
"It's for an extra guest. We dont want to be rude."  
"Maybe the love of my life could fill the empty space...." Jim muses "Ha! As if I find xem."  
Oh, Jim. Carol looked at xem.  
Maybe...somehow they could meet again?

0000

The Chipmunk keeps bothering Jim.   
"Hwat?"  
Uhura points at a device.  
"You want me to follow you?"  
The chipmunk nods  
I guess I can skip teaching for today...I am not thinking right.

"Jim, you are home early."  
"This chipmunk lead me to you."  
"Oh! Uhura...you want to go back do you?"  
Uhura nods  
"And the reason you bring Jim...is so xe can go back with you to?"  
Xe nods again.   
"Maybe that just might work."  
"Um...I am lost ever since you are talking to the chipmunk...so care to explain to me?"  
"Uhura said that xe wants you to visit xeir home."  
"Okay, what tree?"  
"No. Xe lives in a house. At Fairytale Land."  
"Eh..."  
"Come,I'll show you."

"It is up to you, to go with xem you know."   
Jim saw the portal, xe contemplates,  
Should I or should I not...and yet  
"You only live once. Say my goodbyes to Bones and Joanna."  
"Will do. Bye Jim."

"Where's Jim?"  
"Xe accompannies Uhura to Fairytale Land."  
"And xe plans on chasing the Pincev?"  
"Xe might."  
"And whos going to take xeur job as a teacher at the school?"  
"Maybe I can."

"Hello class, your teacher is in another city." in another dimension.   
"So, I will be teaching you for today. My name is Carol Marcus. Call me Mx. Carol."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim fell down from the sky along with Uhura, who is still in chipmunk form.   
"Okay...this is wierd."  
Xe hit the ground  
"Ouch."   
Jim who still winced in pain suddebly find xemselves surrounded by swords  
"You habe touch the Excalibur..."  
"Er..sorry?"  
"Now you must try and lift the sword."  
"Okay ...."  
And Jim lift the sword  
That was easy. 

"Si'am, xe lifted the excalibur!"  
"Yes...then xe is the one who will lead us to slay the dragon."  
"A What now?"  
But the knights dragged Jim.   
"Come, we must haste."

The chipmunk meanwhile is stuck on a tree  
The things I do for my job.   
Poor Nyota try to free xemslves. Apparently xe is still in a chipmunk form.   
Xe quickly followed and jumped at Jim's shoulder  
"This is all your fault you know." Jim whisper.   
Sure...blame the chipmunk.... Nyota squeaks

 

In the dragon...Jim felt tremble...xe can definitely hear the dragon roar...and a purr  
"Huh?"

The dragons appears to be playing with some sort of a white leopard-bear- thing....

"It appears we have company." The dragon says and near Jim  
Jim really just want to rana away, but xeir legs are to wobbly to move.  
"Fear not. I do not eat other living things."  
"Okay..." Then what do you eat?  
"Ah you have the excalibur." The fragon eyed it. "A strong sword. The wielder must have a strong heart as well."  
"It..does...?"  
"Yes. It does."

The dragon then gesture xeir hand "May I have the sword?"  
"Sure." As long you dont kill me.  
The dragon then mutters some enchanment and blow the sword with xeir flame, causing thebsword to melt and shaped like a heart.   
"The sword will guard your heart."  
The dragon hands Jim the heart  
The minute Jim accepts, the sword eneter through xeir chest. The sword cupped all the broken heart peices, put them together and wraps it. Jim could feel that xeir heart feels whole again. Xe could feel the love. Wierd. From Bones, From xeir Zaza...and one more...from someone...someone...

The dragon change to a shelat and purrs at the sehlat.   
"Wow."  
"The sword is both a blessing and curse. Until ypur heart heals, ypu may not able to return others love. But when it does, it will come out of you and seek a new heart to heal."   
"Okay..."  
"Farewell, as I will lose my ability to speak and will become a sehlat."

"Are you still al8ve?"  
"Yes."  
"Where's the dragon?"  
"Xe left. I only found two sehlat."  
"That is the Princev shelat, I-Chaya. I will return the shelat." Maybe the majesty eill reward me  
"Okay." Better than me returning anyway. 

 

"Your majesty, I have found I-Chaya."  
"O, isnt that wonderful Spock."  
Spock nods. At least there is some happiness in this life. I -Chaya found a mate. If only I cpuld find one...wait I have...But xe...

"I heard the Excalibur has been pulled out?"  
"Yes your Majesty. We have made the peasant an honorarty knight as well."  
"Wonderful. Xe may be a valuable member. What is xeir name?"  
"Xe said xeir name is James Tiberius Kirk from San Fransisco...?"   
Jim  
"What a foreign land.."  
"Xe said xe is from other dimension"  
"Well, it is not the first time we had a visitor. We should accept xem with open hands."  
"Yes, si'am."

Spock then quickly looled at the window, where all the knights have gather. There xe saw a blond and blue eye lardie.   
Jim! Spock was estatic beyond reason. Xeir Ashaya, Xeir Thy'la and soon-to-be mate  
is at distance 80 m in y axis and 60 m in x axis (That's 100 m from Spock's stands kids. Remeber ypur Phythagorean theorem.)

But wait...I erased xeir memory of me. Spock whack xemseleves. Now xe didnt recognize me. And xeir heart is still broken...  
Pon Farr starts in a week....  
Spock needs to woo Jim. Fast. 

So begins the seires of epic (fail) of attempts from a princev in wooing xeir true love (who doenst have the slightest clue about xem)

First up flowers  
Really Spock already sent a bouquet of flowers, sent from a meesanger riding white horse  
Jim was in the middle of training for beginmers knight, which is quite far away from the kindom castle.  
Xe never expect that at xeir first day, a messenger riding a white horse sudd3nly looking for xem.  
"Package for James Tiberius Kirk."  
"Yes?"  
"Here you go." The messenger hands the flowers.  
"Wow...who is it from?"  
"Anonymous"  
"It's not from you?" Jim winks  
"No si'am." The messenger smiled.  
"The name's Jim. Say, where are you free? maybe we could go on sightseeing."  
"Ann. And maybe I'll think about it.."  
"Can I get your number?"  
Ann shrugs "Eh, sure." and sent Jim xeir number.  
"Sweet. I got xeir number."  
"Congratulations." Sulu says, despite being a suck up, xe is actually a wuite decent friend.   
"Really? That method works? Wish I try it with Ferd" Swa says

Spock watched the whole scene from the hiddens cameras. Xe isnt happy. Not at all.   
"Hello, I would like the messanger named Annabeth to be mutated to other region."  
"Which region si'am?"  
"The farthest edge of the kingdom. And I want xeir number to be shut down. Xe has to replaced xeir phone number." 

Jim meanwhile eyes rhe bouquet. How does anyone know I like white lily?

The next attempt was chocholate, seeets and honey...  
And yes Spock made sure the messenger only put it near Jim.  
unfortunately it was so sweet that ants decided to chime in.  
"What's with all of these ants?!"  
"I don't know."

 

Jim's reaction to toehr stuff hilarpus

Okay, after two days straight of total epic fail, Spock decides the old fashion way...

Jim was in an abondened home that the chipmunk led xem. Better than payong the rent.   
Anyway, the viwe is great.

Xe never expect that in fairytale land on day three, you got a handsome elf on a white horse in you doorstep.  
"Um...C..Can I..h..help you?"  
The human size elf just say "Indeed." went down on xeir horse, stood kneeling on one knee, and say "Will you marry me?"  
Jim looked at xeir back. Xe never knew there was another roomate, and invisible or maybe a tiny liliputan....the elf couldnt possibly mean  
"No, Jim. I was asking you."  
"How..." Okay this is too wierd. Jim backs away slowly  
"Do not be afraid, Ashaya." The elf clsed xeir distance and look so dman earnest, but Jim is still sane. Xe grabbed a book and whirled at the elf, who dodged with ease  
"How can I not? You..practically arrive my doorstep asking me to maary you?!" Xe throw another book, which the elf still manage to dodge, " My zaza always say never to trust a creppy stalker." No matter how hot they are.   
"But you knew aboutme...And you told me you loved me..."  
"Uh huh and why cant I remeber it?"  
"I erased your memory of meeting me."  
"Sure....you do..."  
"It's true. You did not remeber how you met me...nor Carol."  
Wait...that's Bones X.O  
"You know Carol?"  
"Yes. Carol Marcus came from this land. Xe is Dr. Mccoy's."  
"You know Bones?"  
"yes. Xe is the Doctor who you lived with along with xeir darughter, Joanna."  
"You kniw about Joanna ,too?"  
"Affirtmative. Xe is the d


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay...here is a fun game...you two sit here and begin asking each questions one by one...then this question should make anyone fall in love!"  
"And how exactly is that going to work."  
"They create a more understanding and trust in revealing things that makes you vulnerable, thus fostering love."  
"That's the science done, now try it...Go on Spock, Carol."  
Spock is not dissapointed that xe isnt with Jim. No xe does not.  
"I am not comfortable...with going only the two of us."  
"Me neither. Why dont you join us?"  
"Four people?"  
"Maybe could be fun. Switching pairs seems cool."  
"Okay then."

No. 37: Big Wedding or Small?Quiz: The 36 Questions That Lead to Love  
Set I : Mccoy with Jim, Carol with Spock

1\. Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?  
"I wpuldnt mi d going on a dimner again with a certain smart...slightly ditzie lardie...along with my child, Joanna." Carol just happen to heard that...not that xe is eavesdropping or anything

"For me maybe a beautiful princev...ehm I mean..anyone cute, smart, funny, has pointed ears" Spock did not sound smug because xe heard that through xeir superior hearing...no xe did not "No I what I mean was ...You Bones!" And Spock lips just curved slightly downward because it is tired from to much expression.. that's all...

"Yeah, so you can eat without paying."  
"You always know me well."

 

Leonard "A honest and sweet person."  
Jim "A fun and vibrant human."

 

2\. Would you like to be famous? In what way?  
"Through my research in advance weaponry."   
"I have no desire to be famous, if I must ot is to be well known for being a true ruler."

"Starting a band."  
xe does have a wonderful voiceCarol muses  
"Yeah right, you are tone deaf!"  
"Oh, whats your answer hotshot?"  
"Being a good ruler...."  
"Of what? Fairytale land?!"  
That doesnt so bad...I mean the only thing I need to do is to marry....Damnit!   
"N..No..of course not. That is impossible for me."  
Not if you marry me. Spock thought  
"Yeah, it's not like the British Empire want you.."  
"Maybe I am more the Srilankan empire."  
"Sure you do..."  
Spock consider searching for the two empire...to see if Srilankan and xeir kingdom has any similarities..because of reasons..

 

3\. Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?  
"Yes. I want to sound right."  
"You never rehearse when I called you Bonesy..."  
"That's because it's always the same thing with you! On and on partying...I know ypu are young but this isnt enjoying life!"  
"Aw, you always knew me...just like you know my answer will be."  
"Of course not. You want to get to partying as fast as you can."  
"Exactly."

"I never rehearse, I find it more easily to be natural."  
"Fascinating. I prefer to rehearse as most my calls are important."  
This is well, ....  
a little boring....

4\. What would constitute a “perfect” day for you?  
"A nice cup of tea, Joanna safe and you stop making trouble."  
"Meeting a cute person, maybe fall in love and as far away from this grumpy fellow here..."  
"Ditto."

"A day when I can search for specimen."  
"And also write reports on the newest invention."  
"I guess we have a common thought."  
"Yes."

5\. When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?

6\. If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?  
"The mind of course."  
"Yeah because the body isnt worth it.."  
I dont know I already thought of a few things with that body hugging fro example....Carol thought  
"I suppose you choose body then?"  
"Nah, my body isnt worth it. I choose mind too."  
I would like to argue otherwise...  
"Mind."  
"Mind."

7\. Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?  
"On a bed accompany with you and Joanna near me."  
"Bones..."  
"Nah, it's just a dream I sometimes have..."  
"I am sure you have a lovely partner by your side too."  
"Thanks, Jim. How about you?"  
"I never thought about dying...maybe I'll just die in a bar and you phoned me constantly without an answer, till you finally found I'm dead."  
"Kid, you are gonna outlive me."   
"Maybe not. I always have bad habits."  
"No you will. Take care of Joanna for me."  
Jim sighed "I guess so."

Spock and Carol didnt answer that one, as they are to busy eavesdropping on Jim and Bones, repectively....

8\. Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.  
"Let's see....We love Joanna, we like the same late night show, and we are....."  
"Desperately in love with people unavailable for us?" Jim says  
"Yeah...I love you Jim."   
"Love you too, Bones."  
The doctor in love with Jim? Spock slumps  
Jim is in love with Len? Carol slumps  
They looked at each other  
"We are intelligent people, but we are fools in love."  
"We don't love each other romantically." Carol says  
"And we are in love with people who love each other." Spock asks  
"Are we bad people?" Carol asks  
"I do not know." Spock says Nor do I care

9\. For what in your life do you feel most grateful?  
"For when I'm with you and Jo."  
"Ditto."  
If only I could also be with Carol  
If only I could also be with Spock.

When I am with Jim.   
When I am with Len.   
And I was hoping xe feel the same way... 

 

10\. If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?  
"Lessen my thick southern accent."  
"I kinda like it."  
"Thanks, but most people dont."  
"They dont know your fuzzy Southern heart."  
Mccoy smiles and then drops it, becasue it's Jim's turn  
"I...I..."  
"You dont have to answer, you know."  
"Thank you."

11\. Take four minutes and tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible.  
"You know me, I had a rough start, I once love you know who and had Joanna, but xe left me. Then I found you, and the three of us had been together ever since. Our life was pretty normal, as normal as it could be with you in it...until certain guest...appears....And they change our lives...Carol to me as Spock to you..and well...you know the rest."  
Jim sighed "There's nothing that we can do about it."  
"Yeah. You're up, you know if you want to."   
"Yeah, you know about my parents...how they passed away...and then you decided to take me in. And I was happy just the three of us...and then our guest came and things got complicated..."  
"I know what you mean."

12\. If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?  
"Ability to forget this crazy chapter of our lives..."  
"That...And also be able to make myself drunk."   
"That would be nice."  
"I know, you stop touching that bourbon ever since Joanna was five."  
"I want to set a good example."  
"You are too good of a parent." Jim says  
"Yeah...."

000000000  
Mccoy with Spock, Carol with Jim

Spock and Mccoy seated together, and Mccoy could feel that somehow, Spock gazes is set to plunge xeir soul into the abyss of darkness. Well, this is uncomfortable.

Carol and Jim isnt having more of a good time either, Why does xe look like xe wants to clobber me?

 

13\. If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?  
Let's start with the first question, I'll go first...what I want to know is....If Carol love me...How will the football score will be like?"  
Spock only archs an eyebrow   
"I like watching the game."  
"Indeed."  
A dead silence  
"How about you?.."  
If Jim could love me "If...I could find my one."  
"Wait, Carol isnt?"  
"No."  
"Oh...wow...that is...well..."

"You first."  
Carol then sighed "I want to know if I can find true love."  
"Spock isnt?"  
"No."  
"Oh...ehm...I want to know if my true love love me too."  
"It is not Len?"   
Jim shook xeir head.

 

14\. Is there something that you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?  
"I always want to tell Joanna that well, sometimes fairytales dont exist, and sometimes life is hard. I dont want tocrush xeir hope of finding xeir one..even though mine is......"  
"Is..is it Jim?"  
"What? No. I and Jim are close like family."  
"Indeed?" 

 

"I want say 'I love you' to my true love, the reason I cant is I havent found it. And the one who I think is my One is well..."  
"Spock?"  
"Yes..."   
"The feeling is both ways you know.."  
"Really?! Are you certain?"  
"Yes I am sure. Did Len ever say...."  
"Xe loves you? Only EVERYTIME xe and me are alone together."  
Carol smiles at that.

The mood is more cheerful after the confession  
15\. What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?  
"I managed to patent 5 invention."  
"Wow..ypu are a genius."  
"Thank you."  
"My only achievement is that I managed to make a couple of rowdy kids to a decent pupil."  
"Does teaching children an exciting job?"  
"For me at least yeah. You get to meet lots of kids, some are good like Joanna, some are bad, but all in all it is a fun opportunity."  
"I would like to try that someitme..."  
"There isnt much of kids in yourbplace?"  
"No, my research is rather secluded from townspeople."

"My achievement is finding specimen that manage to cure a reare disease."  
"And mine is delivering my baby, Joanna."  
"How does it feel to have a child?"  
"There are good moments, there are bad ones, but you got to take it on fisrthand...And dont worry, Jim loves children..."  
"So I have noticed."  
16\. What do you value most in a friendship?

17\. What is your most treasured memory?

18\. What is your most terrible memory?

19\. If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?

20\. What does friendship mean to you?

21\. What roles do love and affection play in your life?

22\. Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items.

23\. How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people’s?

24\. How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?

000000  
Jim with Spock, Mccoy and Carol

"Ehm.." Jim says tries to calm xeir beating heart...Damn it! Play it cool

Jim is here Jim is here...No wait I have to tell xem first...If only we could just skip that part and head to the ceremony. It is normal for about to have xeir first Pon Farr Vulcan to be impatient, even Surak will understand

25\. Make three true “we” statements each. For instance, “We are both in this room feeling ... “  
"We...eh..we..are in this room..and...eh I lo...And we like...this candle over here!"  
"We...can have a more deep relati9nship together." At Jim stare, Spock answer "I desired it." 

26\. Complete this sentence: “I wish I had someone with whom I could share ... “

“I wish I had someone with whom I could share my feelings....no I mean."   
But Spock reaches Jim's hand and cups it "What if I could be the one to fullfill it?"  
"You would do that? For me."  
"Of course...And we xan share more than feelings..." Your mind for example is an attracttive thing and also your figure...  
"I'm listening."

27\. If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know.  
"I have a thing regarding heartbreaks...that's why I never do romance." Jim smiles "But I trust you will take care of my heart roght?"  
"I will defend it forever."

"I..will enter a period of Pon Farr.."  
"Which is?"  
"My first mating season. It is quite a wild 7 days...I would mate 7 days straight."  
"Okay...that is so hot...I mean...Um..."  
"Wpuld ypu like to accompany me on my first Pon Farr and so on?"  
"Absolutely..." 

 

28\. Tell your partner what you like about them; be very honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you’ve just met.  
"I..I find that somehow you made me believe in true love....?"  
"No need to be unsure, as it always does exist."

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever met. I love you."  
"Aw, that is sweet. I love you too." 

 

29\. Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life.

"

30\. When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?

31\. Tell your partner something that you like about them already.

32\. What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?

33\. If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven’t you told them yet?

34\. Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?

35\. Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?

36\. Share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen.

37\. Big wedding 9r small  
"Big." They both chime

0000000


	4. Chapter 4

They married and they bonded.

"So we are married."   
"Yes, Ashayam."  
"You didnt tell me you are a princev."  
"Will it change your mind?"  
"No. But at least I wont hit you...that much."

Good thing we had practice using the bond.   
"O yeah, in 3 hour your Pon Farr will start to hit."  
"Yes. I apologize beforehand."Hey, not the first time I had rough sex."

Spock growled. "Just kidding." Jim kissed xeir spouse, whom response as eagerly.

After they both needed air, Spock pushed Jim to the bed while xe is on top of xem. then say "Rest, ashayam. You will need all your strenght."  
"M'kay."  
Jim drifted to sleep while cluctching Spock.

 

On 3 hour  
Jim wakes up with the loss of the warmth of xeir sleeping mate. Then xe felt a tug on the bond and somebody draggin xem.

Spock?

Want you. Mine.Mine. 

00000  
5 hour later

Okay. Jim has had intense sex. But this is waaaay..more than xe expected. Like seriously compared to this the squire training is a spa day. Spock the supposedly virgin manage to exhaust the sex crazed Jim. Damn it there goes my reputation as the casanova. 

Jim really want to take a break, even from a super awesome full on sexy mating time.   
Spuuh? Because Jim's mind cant even formed coherent words right now  
Grrr...  
Break....  
Grrrr...  
Please? Jim is not above whining..xeir eyes is getting droopy....and xe started falling...

Spock suddenlly sense this.   
Jim?  
....  
Thy'la?  
.....  
I can't feel you. Panic there starts to seeps through Spock.   
Jim? Thy'la? Ashayam?  
Xeir instinct screamed for the primal need, but Spock shake it off. Xe needs to care for xeir mate. Quickly, xe woobles through the food and water supply. Xe gives the water to xeir mate.   
Ashayam, open your eyes. As xe tries to make Jim drink by opening Jim's lips and pour the water on xem . Xe can feel Jim is without any resistance whatsoever. This is bad...

Jim...please respond...Spock gently and very shakily put Jim bakc to xeir bed.   
Spock nuzzle at Jim, like a cat tries to wake up xeir mate.   
thankfully, it worked,   
Slowly the brught blue eyes begin to open.  
Jim then parted xeir lips slightly "Spuuh?"  
Spock only purred.   
Jim then embraced Spock.   
Sorry about worrying you.   
Spock shook xeir head.   
I am at fault.   
Can I eat for five minutes...just five and I will be back on again.   
Of course. 

Spock eagerly waited for Jim. And judging from Jim's side of xeir bond, xe is going to love what Jim has planned. 

And as good scientist xe is, xe is always willing to test that hypothesis. 

Turns out xe was right.   
They both fall in sleep content

Day 2   
Spock wake up earlier. Xe tries waking xeir mate by nuzzling to Jim.   
"Huh?"  
Spock looked at Jim.   
"Mornin." Jim kissed xem. And Jim being Jim wants to try something...xe hasnt managed to plan things ahead with all the exhaustion of the first day.   
And now xe knows what xe is up against, xe is ready. 

Spock repricate eagerly as usual, trying to claim that mouth. Jim is not a casanova for nothing. Xe let xeir tounge do the talking, like right now what xe is doing to Spock. 

Spock is torn beetween enjoying the process or pressed the issue of how this pleasurable thing is slowing the process to the fucking part. 

Patient baby.

I am not an infant 

O I know that. Jim let go from Spock's mouth and smile  
Because Xe went down You are my...  
And licks very adult and went down  
And licks very big and went down  
And licks very beautiful and went down 

Spock 

Spock raised an eyebrow at . Jim just smiled and proceed to pamper Spock with words and action

Not Human. Not Vulcan. Not a peasant. Not a Princev. You are Spock. 

My Spock. 

Mine. Mine. Mine. Jim wasnt expecting xemselves to be that possesive. It was the first time xe felt that way...It's a bit scary. 

Do not be afraid of your possesiveness. I. pride myself to see my mate desire me so much as I deseire xem.

But you wont desire me for too long. I will bore you.

None of my life has ever been boring when I was with you...

Not with my antics...but me. I will go old. I will wither. 

And yet you are the most beautiful flower and you will always be. 

I cant believe we are having this sappy romantic conversation when one of us thrusting upon the other. 

Amusement ran from Spock's bond. 

Yeah, for waht is worth, for now I am yours and you are mine...and we are totally having an awesome sex. 

At the very least. I will never let you leave my side again. 

You would? This isnt just some sex induced promised right?

No. I fully intent on making that promise. 

Ah..Sorry cant think right now. The sex is too good. Talk later?

Indeed. 

 

 

"O yeah still day 4"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh no. Jim forgot to bring xeir lesson plan again."  
"I could drive to xem, Dr. Mccoy."  
"Are you sure?"  
Spock nodded  
"Alright. The car already equipped with the GPS just press the one that reads St. Vai school." Mccoy tossed xem the car keys. "I have to pick up Joanna now. Thanks Spock."  
"You are welcome. Leonard."

0000

This is ussually the time Jim had xeir break.   
Spock tries the teacher lounge, but no Jim.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes, I am looking for Mx. Kirk."  
"Jim Kirk? Oh, xe's covering for Walter for teaching the middle school for the annual Junior competition. Xe's at the sports class room 12-I." The teacher said.  
"Where can I find the 12-I room?"  
"Just go left and then take a turn at right."  
"Thank you."

Room 12-I 

As soon as Spock open the door, xe was (almost) splashed by an overeager kid doing a canonball.   
"Gigi! How many times I told you, no cannonballing!"   
There came the familiar voice...And Spock looked to saw Jim.   
"Oh hi Spock." Jim beams at xem. Jim, who wears only a one piece swimsuit (yes, the one that really show the figure) covered with a white almost see through shirt.

" You can't make me Jim!" Gigi says and splashed water to Jim. Jim smiles and tries to block the splash with xeir hands, but before xe can, the water already splashed to xem. Xe became wet from xeir hair to the chest. Jim shakes the water from xeir head while the water continues to drip xem from top to bottom.   
And the shirt that almost see through finally became a see through. 

Surak, give me strength. The Princev secretely pleads. The sight was both a blessing and a curse. It was only logical to stare more I mean ...observe to gather more information to based the next step to take. 

Jim then walks toward Spock "What brings you here?"  
Jim then grew curious as the Vulcan still eyes on xem and silent.  
After a whole minute, xe started to worry.  
"Helloooo, Spock?" Jim says  
That manages to snap Spock out of it. "Pardon me?"  
"I said what brings you here?"  
"Ah, yes. Mccoy told me you have left your project."  
"Oh yes. I forgot. Wait here. I'll dry off a bit."  
Spock nodded and can't help but watch Jim retreating figure.   
"Psst." The kid, who is assumed to be named 'Gigi' came near Spock.  
Spock glanced at the kid.  
"Jim likes chocolate and white lilies. Make sure you get xem that."  
Spock nodded  
"You're welcome." Gigi says and swims away.

Then Jim came back. (Un)fortunately, xe have changed xeir clothes.  
Spock felt a little glad..and also dissapointment.   
"I'm all set. Lead the way Spock."  
Spock then lead Jim to the car. 

0000

"Thanks so much for bringing my project. You're a lifesaver."  
"You're welcome."   
"Mind helping me carry this to the science class?"  
"Of course."

00000  
They set the project up. Spock may or may not be a little too aware of Jim's hand while helping Jim with the installment of the project. 

 

"Now, we are set."   
"Indeed."  
00000  
"I can't thank you enough." Jim smiles "I better go now. See you at home."   
"Yes."  
With that Spock spent roughly 5 minutes standing at the science class, before the janitor opened the door.  
"What the?! Hey! Get out here!" The janitor shooed xem.  
"Oh yes. My apologies."


	6. Chapter 6

As Leia gulped Jim's heart xe saw in the memories best described in taste (bitter(avoid, poison), sweet(calories energy), salt(ion exchange), umami(meat)(brothy/meaty/savory)), and touch(heat/spice, old soft touch, pound)

 

Deep in xeir darkness, Leia actually still has a tiny shrivelled up heart inside, courtesy none other of Schn Tgai Spock  
"I suppose I could take pity on you."Xe says as xe licks Jim's heart like an oversized lollipop.  
"Your story is not really the best and most happy story I have tasted."   
"If anything it was slightly bitter." Like mine  
True, xe tasted the salty tears Jim felt for xeir parents.   
Xe tested the sourness, the sewwtness and finally the bittersweet of Jim's past loves  
Leia was expecting to find the sickeningly sweet or hot lust for Spock. But that was not the one xe find. It was hope. Tastes like raw meat. Almost clear, like water. The sweetbess and lust was just like a tuny dust in the pureness of the river. River of hope.   
"Oh, dear." Leia pities the heart. It was the same thing omeone reserve hotel and restaurant A but Leila changed it with xeir magic to hotwl Roux. Mccoy tries to undo it. Because xe know Jim is still habing PTSD about hotel Roux. Couldnt even hear the name let alone wlak into it.   
But to no avail, all of it had been booked.   
Mccoy decided to not come and accompanny Jim.   
Can Carol and Spock convince Mccoy and Jim to join xem?.  
And will they learn the story of Jim PTSD?


End file.
